Michael
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: Blaine's taking part in a sing off against the New Directions in order to sing Michael at Regionals with the Warblers, but there's one problem...his secret boyfriend Kurt is a member of the opposite group.


**This is my first Klaine fanfic, so please be nice:) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee or the characters, sadly:( **

**Warnings: just some swearing. **

* * *

As Blaine drove down the road leading to the location that the Warblers and New Directions had agreed to meet he felt a sense of dread. He wanted Kurt's friends to like him when they finally told them about Kurt and him but how was he supposed to do that when they would hate him for trying to take Michael off them?

Not that Blaine really cared about getting Michael for Regionals; he wanted the opposite actually because it would make Kurt happy, he loved it when that beautiful smile filled his face and his blue eyes lit up with delight. It made Blaine love Kurt even more (if that was possible).

Blaine did try to get out of going by pretending to be sick but Kurt insisted on him being there because it would be fun. Despite this Blaine could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen; after all Sebastian was going to be there. How could anything good happen?

Sebastian was a pain in the ass, especially after he upset Kurt when he flirted with Blaine. He did not even realise Sebastian was doing it and when he told Kurt this he-thankfully-forgave him...though he did try to get a new designer scarf out of it. Blaine smiled fondly at the adorableness of his fashion obsessed boyfriend; how did he end up with such an amazing person?

Blaine finally reached the building where the sing off was taking place, he parked the car near the entrance and looked closer at the building. He cringed at the sight of a worn down building that looked like a warehouse, it was probably Sebastian's idea and of course the Warblers all agreed with what he said. Ever since Wes and David had graduated the Warblers had slowly gone downhill... though some of them did not obey to Sebastian's every wish, but apart from Blaine it was only Jeff and Nick included in this few amount of people.

Blaine hesitantly walked towards the run down building...

* * *

After a threatening speech was exchanged between Sebastian and the scary woman called Santana, they finally began to sing. As they danced around the New Directions Blaine came face to face with Kurt and they both exchanged a teasing smile, the two of them secretly glancing appreciatively at what the other was wearing. Who knew Kurt looked so good in a leather jacket?

They separated after a few moments to stop anyone from getting suspicious and continued to dance around other people, but when the song was nearing an end Blaine noticed one of the Warblers pass Sebastian a brown paper bag. Blaine neared Sebastian as he could tell something bad was going to happen from the smirk on his face. When he was a few feet away from him Blaine realised that the object in the bag was a slushie and dread filled him as he saw who was obliviously singing right in front of Sebastian. Kurt. Without a second thought Blaine leaped forward and pushed Kurt out of the way before the slushie hit him...

* * *

Horror filled Kurt as he saw Blaine fall to the ground in agony, Blaine's pain filled screams echoed through the barren room and Kurt quickly dropped to the floor next to him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, feeling useless as Blaine continued to scream.

"Quick, call an ambulance!" Kurt ordered his friends who were just standing there in confusion. Kurt angrily glared at them when they did nothing but stare at Kurt and Blaine in shock. Kurt saw red when multiple members of New Directions shouted "Who is he? Why should we help him he's a Warbler. What are you doing?"

Kurt lost his patience and in his worry for Blaine shouted "He's my BOYFRIEND! Now call an ambulance!" Kurt's friends all stared at him in shock before snapping out of it when they saw tears start to fall down Kurt's face, and they rushed to call an ambulance.

Kurt held Blaine and whispered reassurance to him as he waited anxiously for the ambulance to come. Kurt ignored the blatant stares of his friends, he would worry about them later, Blaine's safety was more important than his insecurities. He also tried not to dwell on the fact that all the Warblers had left not even having any concern for their friend that was screaming in pain on the hard concrete floor. The only Warblers that remained in the room were Nick and Jeff, Blaine's best friends.

When the ambulance finally arrived the drive to the hospital was a blur to Kurt, all he remembered through his worry was holding Blaine's hand in the back of the ambulance. When they reached the hospital Kurt was told to wait in the waiting room as they operated on Blaine, and before he could protest the nurse had left in a hurry.

Kurt sunk into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and cried as he worried about his boyfriend. He hoped that Blaine was alright; he did not want anything to happen to him, he loved Blaine so much. He meant the world to Kurt, he loved his adorable obsession with Katy Perry and jumping on the furniture, he loved his amazing fashion sense, his bow ties and suspenders, his love of reading Vogue with Kurt and singing and watching musicals with him. He was perfect to Kurt.

Kurt looked up at the sudden bang of a door opening and saw his friends running towards him in the waiting area. Mercedes reached him first and pulled him into a bone crushing hug asking him if he was alright.

"N-no i-its Bla-ine" Kurt babbled incoherently. The New Directions all shared a worried look...Kurt hadn't been this upset since Burt was rushed into hospital when he had his heart attack.

"Boo, calm down" Mercedes whispered soothingly whilst hugging Kurt close. After a few minutes Kurt pulled himself together and assured Mercedes that he was alright.

"Are you sure you're alright Kurt?" Finn asked.

"No of course I'm not alright Finn, the man I love is in the middle of an operation and I-I am not sure if he's going to lose an eye or not, so yhea I am just fine" Kurt snapped at Finn.

"Love?" a deep voice said from the doorway of the room, Kurt's head snapped upwards at the sound of his father's voice and gulped nervously.

"Kurt you love this guy? How long have you known him?" Mercedes asked and the rest of his friends and Burt looked at him expectantly.

"Erm, well we've known each other for eleven months, and been together for nine and a half months" Kurt said quickly. The New Directions all stared at Kurt in a mixture of disbelief and hurt.

"Nine and a half months and you haven't told me about him Kurt! Why?" his Dad said sounding hurt.

Kurt guiltily replied by saying "I didn't know if you would be ok with me and Blaine, I mean its one thing to accept I am gay but I wasn't sure if you would be disgusted by seeing me with another man."

The response was immediate as all of the New Directions shouted words of disagreement but Kurt focused on his Dad as he said "Kurt I will accept you no matter what, I've told you this before and I won't be uncomfortable with seeing you kiss or hold hands with another boy. And if I am it will be because he doesn't treat you right."

Kurt cried in happiness as his Dad finished talking and ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Dad."

"It's okay buddy" Burt replied reassuringly.

Behind Kurt the sound of throats clearing could be heard and Kurt turned around with a small smile on his face.

Surprisingly Puck was the one that spoke first "Dude I don't care either and if he treats you wrong you tell me so that Finn and I can beat him up."

"Noah you will not be beating anyone up, especially Blaine. If you do I will be beyond pissed off and will never speak to you again!" Kurt seethed with his famous glare.

"Dude Pucks got a point if he doesn't treat you right we will beat him up" Finn said and to Kurt's annoyance the New Directions and his Dad nodded in agreement. What annoyed Kurt even more was that Jeff and Nick were just laughing!

"Jeff, Nick shut up Blaine's your friend and everyone else I will only say this once do not even dare to hurt Blaine in any way or you will fucking regret it!" Kurt shouted in anger.

"Kurt! Language!" Burt said warningly but was ignored as the New Directions all stared at Kurt in shock; Kurt never swore the only time they had heard him swear before was when Finn had gotten tomato ketchup on his new Alexander McQueen scarf.

"Alright Porcelain calm down we won't threaten your hobbit sized boyfriend" Santana said and he decided to ignore her calling Blaine a hobbit as he did not want to be thrown out of the hospital for murder. So instead he sat down in one of the hospital chairs, preparing himself for the long wait.

Nick and Jeff came over and sat next to him asking if he was alright and he replied with an "Yhea just worried about Blaine, I hope he will be alright."

They both replied with words of assurance and sat next to Kurt waiting to hear any news about Blaine.

All the New Directions and Burt sat themselves near Kurt as well and after some hesitance Tina asked "how did you and Blaine get together?"

Kurt smiled at the thought of their first kiss; it was everything he had imagined and more.

"Well I met him when I was spying on the Warblers, and he serenaded me by singing Teenage Dream, then afterwards he asked me on a date and it went from there" Kurt replied excitedly, happy that his friends were taking interest in his relationship with Blaine.

The girls all cooed in response and worriedly Puck said "wait...you actually spied on the Garglers I didn't mean it literally Kurt."

"I know but to be honest I sort of wanted to go to see what it was like in a school that had a no bullying policy" and when he saw everyone look guiltily at Kurt, he continued by saying "but I do have to thank you Noah, if I hadn't gone to Dalton I wouldn't have met Blaine."

"Because of you Klaine was born!" Nick and Jeff shouted and Kurt rolled his eyes at their obsession with his and Blaine's relationship.

"Klaine?" Burt asked confused.

"It's their couple name, like mine and Nicks is Niff!" Jeff replied exited.

"Wait you're a couple?" Finn asked and Kurt glared at him for his rudeness.

"Yhea, been together for three years now" Nick replied, looking at Jeff lovingly.

"Aww that's so cute!" Mercedes shouted.

"Wait does that mean they are dolphins as well?" Brittany asked.

"Dolphins?" Nick and Jeff asked.

"Their gay sharks" Brittany said as if it was obvious, and luckily Jeff and Nick just nodded in response instead of questioning her further.

The peace was broken by Santana asking bluntly "have you and hobbit had sex yet?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Kurt blush a deep red, which was an obvious yes to Santana's question.

"Kurt, you've had sex with this boy?" Burt asked enraged.

"Dad er yhea I have but it was after we were together for a while" Kurt answered quickly, not seeing a reason to deny it now that it would be obvious he was lying.

"Kurt, you're too young you can't make decisions like this at your-"Burt started but Kurt cut him off by speaking over him.

"Dad I love him more than anything and I know he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know I probably sound like any other love sick teenager right now but I really do love him and he means the world to me. If anything happens to him I-I don't know w-what I-I would-d do" Kurt said between tears.

Burt's face softened as he saw the honesty in his son's face and the pure love that he could see there. Maybe this Blaine kid was good for him.

After everything had eventually calmed down and everyone was seated quietly in their chairs, Kurt waited impatiently for news on Blaine whilst shooting glares at Santana. Why did she have to ask that?

Finally after a couple of hours of long waiting a Doctor came out and asked "Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt shot out of his chair and rushed to the doctor, "Is he okay? How's his eye? Is he in pain? Will he be-"

The doctor cut him off by saying "he's fine Mr..."

"Hummel"

"Hummel his cornea has been deeply scratched, but he will be okay he just needs to rest for awhile" the doctor reassured.

Relived Kurt asked "can I see him now?"

"Yes, but only a few of you can go in" the Doctor ordered, however he was ignored as all of Kurt's friends and his Dad followed Kurt into Blaine's room regardless...

Kurt rushed to Blaine's side as he hurriedly walked through the doorway and asked "love are you okay?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and seeing his worried face replied "Honey, I'm fine just hurts a bit that's all."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt I am fine, the doctors said it will stop hurting after a few days" Blaine replied quickly taking his boyfriends hand to comfort him.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried Blaine" Kurt sniffled; Blaine pulled him onto the bed with him and pecked him on the lips in reassurance.

"Kurt your still worrying" Blaine teased.

"Shush I can't help it, it's because I love you" Kurt explained.

"I love you too" Blaine said with a large smile on his face, wiping the tears off Kurt's cheeks.

"Though I do hate Sebastian even more now" Kurt growled, and before Blaine could reply Burt asked "Who's Sebastian?"

Blaine looked up in a mixture of surprise and worry at the sight of Kurt's friends in the room.

"It's okay Blaine I have already spoken to them" Kurt reassured.

Blaine raised his eyebrow and said "Why do I have a feeling that it involved you doing your death glare?"

Kurt huffed in response and Blaine laughed as that meant he was right.

"Kurt, who is Sebastian? Burt repeated.

"He's the annoying meerkat faced jerk that threw the slushie at Blaine" Kurt seethed.

"Wait he's the jerk that tried to throw the slushie at you?" Mercedes asked Kurt and he nodded in response.

"Wait I thought he was trying to hit Blaine. Why would he hit you?" Burt asked angrily.

"He did try to hit me with the slushie but Blaine jumped in front of me and took it for me, which was very stupid of him and he will never do it again, will you?" Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine.

"I would in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you safe and you can't change my mind" Blaine said resolutely and after a while of stubborn staring Kurt gave in.

"Fine, but only because you're the only person stubborn enough to say no to me" Kurt pouted.

"Love, I give in on some things, didn't I get you an Alexander McQueen scarf a few weeks ago?" Blaine counteracted.

"Yes but somebody spilt tomato ketchup on it" Kurt growled whilst glaring at Finn.

"Tomato Ketchup washes out Kurt, why didn't you just wash it?" Blaine intervened to stop an argument and Kurt blushed as he quietly admitted why he did not want to wash the scarf.

"What?" Blaine asked as he could not hear Kurt.

Kurt blushed even harder then in a louder voice replied "It smelt of you so I didn't want to wash it."

"Oh God I sound like a psycho" Kurt groaned.

"No you don't I think it's adorable, and I've done the exact same thing" Blaine reassured.

Kurt looked up from his lap and asked "You have?"

"Yhea with the blanket you left at my house when we had the Disney marathon a few months ago" Blaine blushingly replied.

As Burt watched how they acted around each other he could not help but think that Blaine was a perfect match for Kurt and could see that he loved his son as much as Kurt loved Blaine. But this was not going to stop him from threatening Blaine...

Burt cleared his throat and when they both looked up said "Blaine you seem like a good kid but if you hurt Kurt in anyway just know I own a shot gun."

"Okay Sir" Blaine said slightly scared.

"Please call me Burt, Sir makes me feel old."

"Okay, Burt" Blaine said happy that Kurt's Dad did not seem to hate him.

"If you harm Kurt in any way we will beat you to a pulp" Puck said and the rest of the New Directions nodded in agreement.

"NOAH I've had enough you are not beating Blaine up and Dad you will not be shooting him" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt it's alright, I would be annoyed if they didn't threaten me it's what friends do" Blaine assured Kurt.

"But me Jeff, Wes and David didn't threaten Kurt" Nick said.

"That's because you were all too obsessed with us becoming a couple, you even spied on our dates and videoed our first kiss!" Blaine said.

"Well we had to video your first kiss because you did a really moving speech that we wanted your future children to see" Jeff declared and Blaine rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyway...I would never hurt Kurt I love him so much and he means the world to me. He has ever since I met him on the staircase at Dalton, Jeff, Nick stop squealing like girls!" Blaine shouted annoyed.

"We can't help it the cuteness of Klaine is too much!" they cried and when everyone ignored them they pouted in annoyance.

"Come on guys just give Blaine a chance I am sure he's a good guy" Mercedes tried to convince them and Kurt sent her a thankful look.

"Yhea the hobbits hot!" Santana agreed and Kurt was surprised that Santana was actually being nice.

After many of the other New Directions nodded their heads in agreement (to Mercedes or Santana's comment Kurt was not sure) Puck and Finn finally gave in and said "Okay we will give you a chance hobbit."

"...But we will grind you to dust if you do anything to Kurt."

"NOAH!"


End file.
